Pain within the Heart
by amksoftball
Summary: Blaine and the Warblers believe that Kurt is cheating on him and start to bully Kurt. They isolate Kurt putting him into a deep depression. When they find out the truth will be able to fix the wrongs they did or is it too late to save Kurt from himself.
1. Chapter 1

Paine within the heart-chapter 1

"Hey Blaine there's some chick here to see you, I think she said her name was Rachel" Chris called as he walked into the fifth floor lounge, bringing the attention of the small group sitting by the fire, to the one sitting quietly with a guitar. The group was made up of the older members of the schools glee club the Warblers.

"Who's Rachel?" Wes asked giving Blaine an inquiring look.

Just as confused as Wes it took Blaine a moment to realize that Rachel was one of Kurt's friends from the New Directions. Still confused as to why she was here to see him and not Kurt, "she's a friend of Kurt's" he replied while getting up to go find out why she's here.

As he walks out of the room the rest of the boy's sitting in the group just look around at each other for a moment before jumping up and rushing to follow and eavesdrop on their lead singer.

When Blaine reached the dorms lobby he finds the brunette nervously pacing the entryway.

"Hey Rachel what's up? Kurt's in class right now but if you want to wait he gets out at six," he says to the distressed girl.

Rachel whirls around at the sound of his voice looking as if she doesn't know what to do. Then seeming to come to terms with the conflict warring inside of her she squares her shoulders and marches up to Blaine and states, "Kurt is cheating on you with Sam."

It takes Blaine a few moments to process what she just said. But then coming to the realization that she had to be wrong because he knows for a fact that Kurt would never cheat on him. Kurt loves him and wanted to start moving forward in the physical aspect of their relationship and you wouldn't do that or be shy about anything sexual if you were cheating on someone. I mean that's kind of how you cheat. Also, Kurt loves him and would rather perform o crime then see Blaine in pain.

Chuckling he says "I think you have some facts mixed up, Kurt wouldn't cheat on me he loves me too much to hurt me that way," But Rachel just shakes her head and reaches into her bag to pull out what looks like blown up pictures.

"I thought you might not believe me because your heart tells you that the person you're in love with will never hurt you this way. But I have proof; here are pictures of them outside of motel from Friday night." She says while handing him the pictures.

Blaine still doesn't believe her because Kurt said he had to babysit on Friday instead of going to the movies, he even told him what he and the kids did. But as he looks at the pictures of Sam and Kurt standing outside of a motel with Kurt putting on his scarf a he feels a heavy weight form in his stomach. He doesn't want to believe it but the proof is right there in front of him. He feels as if something inside of him has died and falls to the floor with tears silently streaming down his face, clutching the pictures trying to make them not real.

Having been spying on the pair the warblers come out to comfort their lead singer and bring him up to his room.

All were furious at their countertenor and blaming themselves for not seeing his true nature. As they were leaving the lobby Rachel who had been forgotten by the group of boys hands a piece of paper to David saying "could you give him my number and tell him to call if he needs anything? All of Kurt's friends with the New Directions aren't disgusted with him and want to comfort Blaine in any way that we can." And then walks out the front door.

After calming Blaine down and putting him to bed the boy all gathered in Wes and David's room to make a plan of action on what to do for their friend who just had his heart crushed.

"I can't believe Kurt would do something like this, he just doesn't seem capable of cheating on someone he's tried so hard to get and waited so long for," Jeff says flopping down onto Wes's bed.

"I know he seems like he loves Blaine," nick comments from the floor.

Spread across the room the six friends all try to think of signs they missed that told them he was cheating on their friend. But this comes out of nowhere.

"Well I guess he's a good actor I bet he told Blaine he was a virgin because he was embarrassed by the fact that his sexy faces just aren't sexy" says Trent viciously about the boy he never really liked in the first place. Having had a crush on the lead warbler for the last year but was overlooked because of the transfer.

Nodding in agreement Thad growls, "yeah, I just uggh I don't know. Hit him or something. Make him feel the pain Blaine is feeling," drawing the group into a tense silence. Only to be broken by the sound of Wes's cell phone, after fishing it out of his pocket his face turns to one of fury as he looks at the screen.

"Whose calling" David asks after seeing the murderous expression that his face morphed into.

At this all the boys look to their head warbler with looks of worry etched into their faces. Completely focused on what he is about to say. And he utter one word, just one tiny word that before if said, would bring joy into a conversation.

Yes, just one word was all that he said, but this one word said it all. All the frustration, all the hate, all the hurt and confusion that has surrounded this group boy's and left them in a state of disarray. One word, which will soon be shunned just as the name Voldemort, in Harry Potter, is shunned.

One word.

"Kurt."

* * *

><p>An-Hey sorry if this story isn't all that great, it's my first time trying to write a story of this nature and i'm not that great of a writter to begin with. Please comment and review, I welcome any and all critisism you believe will help me write this story. I'm working off another story that I read on here but I wanted the stroy to dig deaper into the situation and found no others like it. So I decided to write one myself. Thankyou for reading this and again please review I want to know if this is something I should keep pursuing or just stop and go back to playing softball.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews they are very helpful. I am looking for a beta right now so i'm sorry for the grammer and spelling. I encourage the criticisms because I am not a writer and they will hepl make this a story that those who read it love. I also want to say that this is a work in progress so when i do get a beta i will put out a revised story but untill then i will make do on my own. Enjoy the next chapter and please review if you don't i wont know how to make this better and will just continue to put sucky stories on this website. So please give me your thoughts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

With the whole room focused on the phone in Wes's hand he doesn't know what to do his shock and anger quickly morph into nerves as he jumps up and shouts, "What do I do? What do I do?" running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Answer it" Jeff yells, not really knowing what to do either.

"What should I say? I don't want to talk to this bastard who broke my friends' heart. Here" he says flinging the phone at nick.

What do you want me to do with it I'm not talking to him" and he tosses the phone to Thad who in turn tosses it to David. When David gets it he looks down and sees that it has stopped ringing, but there's a message.

Trying to be heard over the noise of all the other boys in the room he shouts, "Guys! Hey guys! Oh my god would you all shut up for a moment and let a man speak!" with this the others quickly quieted down turning to David with guilty and apologetic faces. "it stopped ringing" he says, and tosses the phone back to its owner, "but he left a message. Let's see what this traitor has to say." With that he sits back down on his bed and waits for Wes to start the message.

As the message starts, they are all listening with great concentration.

"Hey Wes it's Kurt I was just wondering if you knew were Blaine was. He's not answering his phone and that's not like him. We were supposed to meet for coffee after I got out of class before I have to leave to go babysit but he's not here. And I know he was going to hang out with you and David before, I really just wanted to make sure he's not hurt or anything. Well if you hear from him or know where he is could you let me know? I guess I'll wait for him some more. Well bye and thanks."

With disgusted and confused looks on their faces, the boys really don't know what to make of the worried upset tone used by the boy in the message. An uncomfortable silence washes over the room, a silence filled with disgust and anger, but most of all confusion and unanswered questions.

"Should we call him and let him know that we know he's a cheating bastard" Jeff says, his voice breaking into the silence.

"No way!" Trent yells, "let him suffer for cheating on Blaine!"

With that being said, the boys came to an agreement that they would not talk to Kurt unless necessary and to make him suffer for treating their friend horribly. After the boy agreed to do this they thought it was there right to inform the rest of the Warblers what had happened to their lead singers so they could support him during this rough time. The rest of the group was outraged when informed about what had occurred and decided to follow the lead of their council and ignore Kurt.

Meanwhile at the café across from the school sits a boy who keeps looking at his phone with panicked look crossing it, as each time he looks there are no messages.

Having been waiting for Blaine for the past 20 min, worry starts to creep into Kurt's mind. Blaine is never late for their coffee dates and always answers to his calls and text. Kurt knows he's probably worrying over nothing but he can't stop and wonder why Blaine, Wes and David aren't answering his calls, thinking maybe they are hurt or something bad is happening. He's well aware that this is most likely wrong and they are probably just together having a good time and forgot to call him. But, he can't help feeling like something bad is happening to his boyfriend.

He was really looking forward to spending time with Blaine because he has been so busy lately helping out with Sam and his younger siblings, babysitting and bringing them some of his old winter clothes that they haven't had a lot of time to spend together. He knew Blaine wanted to get more intimate with him and bring their relationship to the next level. That was what he wanted to talk to him about, that he was ready to give himself completely to Blaine. That he loves him and wants to show him on every level there is.

After waiting another 20 min Kurt realizes he has to go or he's going to be late for babysitting Sam's brother and sister. As he makes his way to his car he tries to call Blaine one more time, but he gets no answer. Sighing, he leaves a message telling him he waited and that they had to talk when he got back to the dorms tonight.


End file.
